Karl Martin
| LetzterAuftritt= | Name=Karl | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=unbekannt | Status=verstorben | Beruf=unbekannt | Darsteller=Blake Bashoff | Synchronsprecher=Wanja Gerick }} Karl ist ein junger Mann, der zusammen mit Sawyer auf der Hydra Insel gefangen gehalten wurde ( ). Er wurde später in Raum 23 verlegt, offensichtlich eine Einrichtung zur Gehirnwäsche, in der er gefunden wurde. Er ist der Freund von Alex und laut Damon Lindelof, ist er ein Anderer, der versucht zu flüchten. Es ist wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Kate und Sawyer von der Hydra Insel entkommen. Auf der Insel Als Sawyer in seinem Käfig aufwacht, antwortet Karl nicht auf seine Fragen, wo sie sind und wer er ist. Als Sawyer sich entschliest den Käfig und dessen Knöpfe zu untersuchen, versucht Karl ihn vor den Schocks der Nahrungmaschine zu warnen. Kurz bevor er die Käfigtüre öffnen kann, fragt Karl Sawyer über die anderen Überlebenden des Flug 815 (also weiß Karl von dem Absturz). (Es sollte bemerkt werden, dass er Sawyer nach der Wegstrecke zu seinem Herkunftsort gefragt hat, als ob er nicht wüsste, dass es eine zweite Insel gibt.) Er ist aus seiner Gefängniszelle ausgebrochen und hat ebenfalls Sawyer befreit, offensichtlich um ihn als Ablenkung zur seiner Flucht zu benutzen. zu Sawyers Käfig gezerrt, um sich zu entschuldigen]] Karl wurde durch Tom und Juliet gefangen, die ebenfalls Sawyer gefangen hatten. Er wurde durch Tom gezwungen sich bei Sawyer zu entschuldigen, weil er ihn bei seinem Ausbruchsversucht einbezogen hatte. Dann wurde er mitgenommen, vermutlich um ihn zu bestrafen. ( ) Nachdem Karl mitgenommen wurde, wurde Kate in seine Zelle gebracht. Während Kate und Sawyer graben und Steine schleppen, wird Kate von Alex, der sich von dem Rest der Anderen versteckt hält, gefragt wo Karl ist und ob sie ihn in diesem Käfig gesehen hat. Zwei Tage später, sagt Alex Kate, dass die Anderen ihren Freund (Sawyer), "genauso umbringen, wie sie meinen umgebracht haben." ( ) Während Kate und Sawyer von den Anderen flüchten, trifft Alex auf die beiden und bittet sie, ihr zu helfen ihren Freund Karl zu finden. Jetzt begreift Sawyer, dass Karl die Person war, die ursprünglich in der Zelle neben ihm war. Wenn sie ihr helfen Alex zu finden, dann gibt sie ihnen ein Boot, mit dem sie von der Hydra Insel flüchten können. ( ) in Raum 23]] Die Drei kommen an das Gebäude, das das Hydra-Symbol auf der Haupttüre trägt. Im Inneren finden sie Karl im Raum 23. Er ist an einen Stuhl gefesselt und hat eine Videobrille auf, mit der er gezwungen wird ein bizzares Video mit blinkenden Bilder und Wörter anzusehen. Ausserdem ist eine laute Industrial-ähnliche Musik zu hören, die offenbar zur Gehirnwäsche beitragen soll. Als Kate und Alex ihn von dem Stuhl befreien, ist Karl noch nicht ganz bei Bewußtsein und muß von Sawyer getragen werden. ( ) Kurz bevor sie sich von der Insel absetzen, hält Juliet sie auf und zwingt Alex auf der Insel zu bleiben, indem sie sagt, dass ihr Vater sie sehen muß, wenn er nach der Operation aufwacht. Er würde es Karl nie erlauben weiterzuleben, wenn Alex die Insel verläßt. Juliet erlaubt dem Halb-bewußtlosen Karl zusammen mit Kate und Sawyer die Insel in dem Boot zu verlassen. ( ) Während die drei im Boot auf dem Weg zur Hauptinsel sind, wiederholt der immer noch benebelte Karl einen Satz aus dem Video aus Raum 23: "Gott liebt dich, wie er Jacob liebt." Als sie die Insel erreichen, spricht er kurz mit Kate über die Anderen Die Anderen. Er sagt sie benutzen die Hydra Insel für "Projekte" (aber sie leben auf der Hauptinsel) und dass den entführten Kinder eine "besseres Leben" durch die Anderen gegeben wird. Er erinnert sich auch an die Zeiten als er und Alex jünger waren. ( ) Am folgenden Morgen, finden Kate und Sawyer Karl heulend auf. Sawyer spricht mit ihm, und schlägt vor, dass er zurückgeht und nach Alex sucht. Karl befürchtet, dass er umgebracht wird, wenn sie ihn wieder fangen, aber letztendlich stimmt er zu, dass sie es Wert ist das Risiko einzugehen. ( ) reden Karl, Alex und Danielle mit Ben Linus. Dieser zeigt ihnen mithilfe einer Karte den Weg zum Tempel und weist sie an, sich unverzüglich auf den Weg dorthin zu machen. Die drei sind einverstanden. Während der Wanderung machen sie eine Pause und hören auf einmal merkwürdige Geräusche. Nachdem Karls Feldflasche durchlöchert wird, merken sie, dass es sich um Schüsse handelt und wollen in Deckung gehen. Karl schafft es jedoch nicht und wird erschossen. Seine Leiche wird einge Tage später, als sich Sawyer, Miles und Claire mit Aaron auf dem Weg zum Strandlager befinden, von Miles zusammen mit Danielle Rousseaus Leiche entdeckt. }} Unbeantwortete Fragen *Warum wurde er im Käfig gefangen gehalten? Was hat er getan? *Warum würde Ben ihn töten wie Juliet Alex erzählt, wenn sie mit Karl Sawyer, and Kate gehen würde? *Warum erlaubte Juliet Karl die Hydra Insel zu verlassen? *Was war sein Standpunkt in der Hierarchie der Anderen? *Wie kam er auf die Insel? Wurde er dort geboren oder ebenfalls entführt? *Wer sind seine Eltern? *Warum fragte er nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Überlebenden des Flug 815 als gäbe es keine zweite Insel? *Was wurde im Raum 23 mit ihm gemacht? War es eine Gehirnwäsche? Hat es was mit der DHARMA Initiative zu tun? ** Wahrscheinlich hat die DHARMA Initiative das Video erstellt, da im Video vom Raum 23 von Jacob gesprochen wurde. "God loves you as much as he loved Jacob" wurde von einer Person gesprochen, die sterben wird.)}} Trivia * Als er zuerst in Erscheinung tritt und sein Name noch nicht bekannt ist, benutzt Sawyer seinen Spitznamen "Chachi". Dies ist eine Andeutung an den Charakter aus der Fernsehserie aus den 1970er "Happy Days" und "Joni Loves Chachi." Wahrscheinlich denkt Sawyer, dass Karl eine Ähnlichkeit mit "Chachi" besitzt. Etwas später bezeichnet er ihn als "Bobby", in einer Anspielung auf "The Brady Bunch". Karl fragt Sawyer verwirrt "Was zur Hölle sind die "The Brady Bunch?"". *Karls Zelle in ist Raum 23. 23 ist eine der Zahlen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Anderen Kategorie:Kinder